


like a slow fire burn

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Firefighter Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his fellow police officers were expecting a stress-free professional development day, but then the elevator broke down with them inside.</p>
<p>When Dean and his fellow firefighters get a call about a group stuck in an elevator, he isn't expecting his boyfriend to be among them, but it gives him a nice opportunity to play the hero. </p>
<p>Based on a tumblr post about the Kansas City Fire Department rescuing the Kansas City Police Department from a broken-down elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a slow fire burn

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on tumblr today and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. We all love firefighter!Dean, and it was even in Kansas City. Some things are just meant to be. 
> 
> http://failnation.tumblr.com/post/143511188257/kansas-city-fire-department-saves-kansas-city
> 
> Title from Run by Matt Nathanson feat. Sugarland

It should have been an easy day for Cas. A simple one-day conference about responding to situations involving minors, all part of the Kansas City Police Department’s professional development program. 

No patrols, no potentially life-threatening situations, a good chance to catch up with the other members of the force, some of whom he barely saw anymore. The morning had flown by, and they had just finished lunch at the cafeteria on the main floor of the building and were heading back to the boardroom on the third floor.

And then it all went to hell when the elevator broke down. 

Cas was chatting amiably with Hannah and Balthazar, squished in beside three or four others, when the elevator made a screeching noise, then shuddered to a halt. The conversation stopped as they all turned towards the doors, checking to see if they had arrived at their floor.

“Are we stuck?” asked Inias. “I think we’re stuck.”

“Nobody panic,” Cas said. “Try to remember that we’re trained to deal with situations far more stressful than this.”

“I’m not terribly fond of enclosed spaces,” Balthazar said faintly. “There’s an emergency phone, isn’t there?”

Since he was standing closest to the door, Cas picked up the emergency phone and spoke briefly to the operator, explaining the situation, that they were trapped, but no one was injured. He was told to sit tight, and someone would be on their way to get them out soon.

“I knew we should have just taken the stairs,” Gabriel grumbled.

“That’s funny, because I seem to remember suggesting that, and you telling me that three floors was one too many, and now here we are,” Cas replied. 

“I didn’t know we were going to get stuck!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

Cas sighed. He loved his co-workers, he really did, but being stuck in a cramped elevator with this many of them was not his idea of a good time. He pulled out his cell phone, hoping to send a message to his boyfriend to distract himself, but of course, there was no service.

“Does anyone have cell service?” he asked.

A chorus of negative replies followed as everyone checked their phones and found that there was no signal for any of them. 

“Let’s play a game to keep our spirits up,” Gabriel suggested.

“Good Lord, no,” Balthazar said. “And if anyone dares to suggest we sing a song to raise morale, I’ll move to have them suspended.”

“So we just wait patiently, then,” Hannah said.

But the problem was that they were all cops, most of them with years of service under their belts. Waiting patiently was not their strong suit. They were trained to act and to react. They did not respond well to sitting around waiting to be rescued. 

The minutes ticked by slowly. Rachel yawned, which set off a chain reaction in the others. Was the air getting thin in here, Cas wondered. He hoped they could get out soon. He had actually been looking forward to the rest of the conference. The morning panels had been helpful and informative, and they still had two more hours of activities scheduled. Well, slightly less than that now, due to this inconvenient delay. 

It was starting to get uncomfortably warm in the small space, with all the bodies pressing in close against each other. Cas removed his jacket and held it in his arms, hugging it to his chest in a comforting gesture. He wouldn’t let the others see it, but he was starting to get worried, which was ridiculous, considering some of the other things he’d dealt with in his five years with the force. 

The time he and two other officers broke up a gang fight downtown, and he nearly got stabbed.

The time he was first to arrive on scene following a domestic abuse call that had left the victim nearly dead on her own kitchen floor.

The time he had to tell a twelve year old boy that both his parents had died in a car crash thanks to a drunk driver.

This was nothing compared to that, and yet Cas couldn’t help feeling nervous. 

Suddenly, the silence in the elevator was broken by a voice calling down through the shaft.

“Is everyone okay down there?” the man shouted. Cas thought the voice sounded slightly familiar, but it was hard to tell with the distortion.

“Yes, we’re cranky and bored, but we’re okay!” Gabriel shouted back.

“Okay, we’ll have you out of there soon, I promise,” the man said.

“Oh thank God,” Hannah sighed. “I was starting to think we were never going to get out of here.”

The officers could hear clanking and screeching noises from above them, and then the doors were forced open, revealing their rescuers, three members of the Kansas City Fire Department. 

Three very familiar members of the Kansas City Fire Department. Benny and Victor were good friends of Cas’ boyfriend, and if they were here, then that meant that the third man was...

“Dean?” Cas asked, sticking his head out through the open door and looking upwards into his boyfriend’s surprised face.

“Cas? What the hell are you doing here, babe?” Dean asked, clearly not expecting to see his partner among the people he was now helping to pull out of the elevator.

“Conference, remember? We were on our way back up after lunch when this thing broke down,” Cas explained.

“Shit, are you okay?” Dean asked, concern showing clearly on his face as he reached down to pull Cas out. 

“I’m fine,” Cas said, allowing Dean to sweep him into a close embrace.

“We would have been better if you got here earlier,” Gabriel remarked. “Very punctual, these boys are.”

“Hey now,” Benny said. “The power’s out in this whole building and for most of the block. We’ve had a lot of calls to respond to. You folks probably would too, if you weren’t taking a cushy vacation day here.”

“Yeah, real tough life these cops have got, isn’t it?” Victor commented. “Hanging out in elevators while us grunts do all the hard work.”

“I guess that means the rest of the conference is cancelled,” Inias said. “Seeing as there’s no power.”

“Now we will just be having a vacation day and proving these jokers right,” Balthazar said. “Worth it, though.”

“You okay to head home?” Dean asked Cas quietly. “You seem a little freaked out.”

“I’ll be fine now,” Cas said. 

“Okay, well I’ll be home soon anyways. My shift’s almost over, I just have to swing by the station and pick up the car, then I’ll see you at home, okay? We should be fine in terms of power, the outage is pretty limited.”

“See you at home,” Cas said, giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the whistles and sly comments from the rest of the group. 

 

Since Hannah had driven him to the conference that morning, Cas accepted her offer of a ride home. Thankfully it was a short drive, and the silence was a comfortable one. She let him off outside the small house he and Dean shared, waving goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway. 

Cas entered the house and flopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. It was still early in the afternoon, but he was surprisingly tired. He contemplated standing up again to put on a pot of coffee, knowing that Dean would appreciate the pick-me-up when he arrived at home, but he ended up staying right where he was until he heard the rumble of Dean’s car pulling into the driveway.

“Hey babe,” Dean said softly as he walked in, hanging his keys on the rack beside the door and removing his well-worn leather jacket. He walked over to the couch and dropped a kiss on Cas’ forehead. “You still doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Cas said, reaching up to pull Dean down onto the couch with him. “I don’t know why it freaked me out so much, waiting in there. We’re all trained officers of the law, we’ve all been in more difficult situations. I know I have.”

“It can be hard, waiting for someone else,” Dean said, running his hands through Cas’ hair. “You’re so used to being in control all the time, babe, I know how much you hate it when you can’t dictate the situation, or at least come up with a plan for when someone flips the script.”

“I guess so,” Cas said. “I’m glad you were there, though. It made me feel a lot better as soon as I saw you standing there.”

Dean laughed and snuggled in closer. “Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?” he asked. “Make you something to eat, get you a beer, put on some crappy TV?”

“Just kiss me,” Cas replied, tilting his face up towards Dean.

“I can definitely do that,” Dean said, leaning in to press their lips together. 

They kissed for a long time, starting out slow and sweet, but gradually becoming deeper and more intense. It was always like this between them. Passionate, all-consuming, even after almost three years. Cas didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing this beautiful man. 

“Babe,” Dean whispered between kisses, “you wanna take this to the bedroom?”

“No,” Cas said, dragging his lips along Dean’s jaw. “Right here.”

Dean laughed softly, then moaned as Cas’ tongue delicately traced the shell of his ear. “We’ve got stuff in the coffee table, yeah? What do you want, Cas?”

“I want to be inside you,” Cas said, his hands moving to pull Dean’s navy t-shirt over his head.

“You got it, sweetheart,” Dean said, removing Cas’ shirt in turn. Their pants came off next, then they paused for a moment to kiss again. Cas could feel Dean’s erection pressing against his stomach, and he shifted slightly so that his own was trapped against Dean’s thigh. Dean moaned and rocked his hips forward, creating a delightful friction for both of them.

“I want you naked,” Cas whispered. 

“You too,” Dean replied, sitting up slightly to remove his boxer-briefs and giving Cas room to do the same. 

Once they were both completely unclothed, Cas took a minute to appreciate the view. Being a firefighter kept Dean in excellent physical condition, especially in the upper body. Cas loved the breadth of his shoulders and the solid strength of his arms. He loved the little freckles that dotted Dean’s skin, and the way his legs bowed slightly.

“You staring at me again?” Dean asked, smiling fondly down at him. 

“Yes,” Cas said.

“Then I guess I’d better make it worth your while,” Dean said, reaching over to the coffee table to retrieve the bottle of lube they kept stashed there for exactly this kind of situation. He poured a generous amount over his fingers, then reached back behind himself, stroking lightly over his hole.

Christ, he was beautiful. Cas moaned, keeping one hand on Dean’s hip to help steady him, the other hand moving slowly over his cock as he watched Dean open himself up. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Dean said. “That stupid gorgeous face of yours.”

“Your face is stupid gorgeous,” Cas retorted, “and so is the rest of you.”

“You too, babe,” Dean said. “Saw you stick your head out of that elevator today and I thought, that is the handsomest son of a bitch I ever seen, and he’s safe, and he’s all mine.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed, “all yours.”

Dean was up to three fingers at this point, and Cas was nearly bursting with the need to be inside him.   
“Dean,” he panted. “Dean, I need you.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I know,” Dean said, sliding his hand out from between his legs and stroking his cock lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking Cas up. Even that slight touch on his cock made Cas cry out, but then Dean was shifting backwards, gently lowering himself onto Cas, and nothing else mattered except this, the feeling of Dean so warm and tight around him. 

“Fuck, you feel so perfect inside me,” Dean said as he began to move up and down, Cas’ hands coming up to grip his hips tightly.

“Yes, Dean, harder, please,” Cas choked out. Dean obliged him, rolling his hips forward, one hand braced on the back of the couch for balance, the other moving rapidly over his cock. 

“Told you I would give you what you need,” Dean said, shuddering as he felt Cas’ cock drag against his sweet spot.

‘You always do,” Cas said. “Always there for me. Even today. My hero, swooping in to save me.”

“Yeah, babe,” Dean said, “Always, you know it. And I know you’ll do the same for me.”

Cas was getting close. He removed Dean’s hand from Dean’s cock and replaced it with his own.

“Wanna see you come for me,” he said, twisting his hand the way he knew Dean liked. 

“Yes, Cas, please, make me come,” Dean said. “Fuck, just like that.”

Cas snapped his hips upwards and pumped Dean’s cock a few more times, and then Dean was coming over his own stomach and Cas’ hand, his head thrown back in pleasure as he exhaled deeply. Cas thrust up again, and then he let his own orgasm wash over him, groaning out Dean’s name.

Dean slumped forward and rested on Cas’ chest for a moment, letting their heartbeats even out, then slipped off of him to get a washcloth to wipe them both down. Once they were clean, Dean grabbed the soft blue throw from the back of the couch and tucked it around the two of them, pulling Cas in closely against him.

“I love you,” Dean said.

“I know,” Cas said.

“That was a tender moment, don’t Han Solo me now,” Dean protested.

Cas laughed and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“I love you too,” he said. 

“Even if I never let you forget that you got stuck in an elevator and had to be rescued by your rivals at the Fire Department?” Dean teased.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll mind being reminded of that,” Cas said thoughtfully. “After all, thinking about that will make me remember the fantastic sex we just had, so it’ll be worth it.”

Dean laughed, then covered his mouth as it morphed into a yawn.

“Wore you out, did I?” Cas asked.

“That’s what you get for making me do all the work.”

“Nap time?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Dean fell asleep first, snoring softly. Cas watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing, then closed his eyes, feeling safe, warm, and well-loved, and drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
